


O wzruszeniach, uniesieniach, ranach kłutych i cydrze guleckim

by Nytrodieth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Meetings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier is emotional support extrovert friend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytrodieth/pseuds/Nytrodieth
Summary: Ludzie nienawidzą tego, co ich przeraża. Na przykład pary żółtych oczu, przeciętych źrenicami na wzór tych kocich, pary strasznych mieczy i paskudnej gęby, pooranej bliznami.Na szczęście, jest jeszcze Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	O wzruszeniach, uniesieniach, ranach kłutych i cydrze guleckim

_Wiedźmak!_

_Tfu, tfu!, na psa urok._

_Na co się gapisz, morderco chędożony?_

_Odwroć się, nie prowokuj go. Jest agresywny, ale jeśli nie będziesz patrzeć mu w oczy, w końcu sobie pójdzie._

_Bogowie, te ślepia są straszne..._

\- Zabawne, Płotka - powiedział Geralt. - Dotąd wydawało mi się, że czytanie ludziom w myślach to domena czarodziejów. Myliłem się. A szkoda. 

Klacz nie odpowiedziała, brnąc stępem wśród ludzkiej ciżby, i co chwila prawie kogoś przydeptując. Reakcje przydeptywanych były bardzo do siebie zbliżone; najpierw soczyście klęli, wygrażali pięścią lub sięgali do pochew, a zaraz potem mitygowali się, widząc, z kim mają do czynienia, po czym uciekali wzrokiem. 

\- Gdzie się tu pchasz na koniu, staruchu?! - wydarł się ktoś, na kim dwa połyskujące groźnie miecze na plecach Geralta nie robiły wrażenia. - Festyn jest, do kroćset chujów!

I rzeczywiście; im dalej w miasto, tym głośniej i gęściej od ludności. Z daleka dobiegała przyjemna, tonąca nieco w ogólnym gwarze muzyka; wiedźmin nabrał ochoty, by usłyszeć ją z bliska, a także umoczyć wargi w chłodnym piwie.

\- Złaź pan z konia, dzieciaka mi najedziesz! - wrzasnęła piskliwie jakaś mieszczanka.

\- Gdzie on się, zaraza, pcha z tymi mieczami? Monstra mu skapiały, to chce ludzi powyżynać? - wtrącił sprzedawca okraszonej masełkiem kukurydzy, patrząc na wiedźmina spod przymrużonych podejrzliwie powiek.

\- Jak onegdaj w Blaviken! - dorzucił bezdomny dziadek z organkami. - Co się waszmościowie gapicie? Przecie onże to! Rzeźnik!

\- Kto, kurwa?

\- Psia rzyć, wynośmy się, zanim zaszlachtuje nas jako tamtych! - powiedział półgłosem jakiś młodzik do swojej panienki.

\- Nie przyjechałem nikogo wyrzynać - mruknął Geralt, chociaż wiedział, że tłumaczenie się ciebie jest zadaniem równie czasochłonnym, jak bezowocnym.  
Wymanewrował z tłumu i skręcił do najbliższego zajazdu. Zostawiwszy tam Płotkę i rozebrawszy z ciężkiej kolczugi i metalowych naramienników na rzecz lekkiego pancerza z utwardzonej skóry, pieszo wrócił na trakt, ignorując kolejną porcję przerwanych na jego widok rozmów i niechętnych spojrzeń, rzucanych przez biesiadujących w oparach tytoniowego dymu komensali.

Czasem było inaczej; wśród wyższych sfer społecznych panowała zdecydowanie mniejsza pogarda i lękliwa nienawiść dla jego osoby, głównie z racji tego, że ową osobę często i niebezpodstawnie uważano za wcale przydatną. 

Wszelako, metalowa plakietka plugawego wynaturzenia pozostała przyspawana i przyśrubowana do jego czoła, gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł, wyjąwszy Kaer Morhen z papą Vesemirem, ewentualnie też kilka domów rozpusty. 

Geralt zbliżył się do podium dla muzykantów, na którym lutniarz i skrzypaczka wygrywali przyjemną dla ucha melodię, a ogorzały mężczyzna w wymyślnym stroju żonglował płynącymi pochodniami. 

Taksował nienachalnie wzrokiem stoisko po stoisku, co rusz nadziewając się na czyjś łokieć bądź ramię; ścisk był niesamowity, więc wiedźmin czujnie trzymał dłoń na swojej sakiewce, żałośnie, bogami a prawdą, szczułej.

Wiedźmin właśnie skończył kupować gorącego pączka nabitego na zastrugany patyk, gdy ktoś, ktoś biegnący wyjątkowo zwinnie jak na panujący ścisk i rozpychający się łokciami z agresywną determinacją, jakby ścigał go sam diabeł, wpadł prosto na wiedźmina z takim impetem, że odbił się od jego piersi i byłby złamał drewniane naroże straganu ze smażonymi uklejkami; wiedźmin jednak gwoli bycia pomocnym złapał go za fantazyjny kołnierz i przytrzymał. 

\- O - powiedział tylko tamten, zataczając się, nadal w stanie lekkiego oszołomienia, spoglądając na twarz Geralta. Miał elfie rysy i jasne włosy sięgające ramion, zwijające się w lokowane pukle. - O, świetnie. Iście paradnie. Kolejny będzie chciał mnie zarżnąć. Z czystej uczciwości powinienem ostrzec, że jest kolejka, ale toć chyba, mości panie, nie powstrzyma. 

Geralt zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Co?

\- Jak to: co? Głuchyś? 

\- Nie zamierzałem i nie zamierzam nikogo zarzynać, przyjmijcie to wreszcie wszyscy do wiadomości - mruknął Geralt ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Jego rozmówca roześmiał się perliście, szczerze, co było reakcją wysoce nieoczekiwaną.

\- No już, już, nie strosz się tak. Dobra, świetnie się gadało, ale teraz muszę... Psiamać!

\- Tam jest, jest nasz skurwiel! Widzę go! - dał się słyszeć donośny ryk nieopodal. - Sunąć się, ludziska! Przepuścić nas! Zaraz będzie z ciebie wałach, Jaskier, słyszałeś?! Wałach!

Niektórzy ludzie z przerażeniem bądź wielką ochotą i oczyma świecącymi się na samą myśl o takim spektaklu rozsunęli się posłusznie, inni jednak - co ciekawe - nie zeszli drogi krzyczącym, a krzyczącymi była trójka wyraźnie podobnych do siebie, zapewne spokrewnionych, chłopaków o posturach drwali.

\- Co wam do mistrza Jaskra? Zostawcież trubadura w spokoju!

\- Z drogi, gówniarzu! On nam siostrę zbałamucił, teraz niech płaci!

Trzech drwali przedarło się przez tłum; rozmówca Geralta zaklął szpetnie i rzucił do ucieczki, przemyślnie nie tracąc czasu ani energii na wzywanie pomocy od ciżby. Rzucili się za nim, ale Geralt zastąpił im drogę.

\- Kolejny, kurwa! Won z drogi! - zawołał najwyższy chłopak. 

\- Nie, synku - warknął Geralt. - Odejdziesz teraz stąd i zostawisz trubadura w spokoju. 

\- Bo co? Myślisz, że mając dwa miecze załatwisz nas wszystkich naraz? - zakpił drugi, średniego wzrostu. 

\- Nie. Myślę, że wystarczy mi jeden. 

\- Ho, ho! Dobra, chłopcy, do broni, nie traćmy czasu! Naści, staruszku, wpierdolu!

Średni zaatakował, nie czekając, aż Geralt dobędzie miecza, czego zresztą wiedźmin robić nawet nie planował. Uniknął cięcia zwykłym zejściem, po czym ogłuszył drwala uderzeniem łokcia, złapał go za ramiona i zasłonił jego ciałem przed pionowym uderzeniem miecza dzierżonego przez najwyższego. Najwyższy nie zdołał obrócić miecza płazem; ostrze przecięło arterię ramienną i pierś średniego. Wtedy zaatakował niski, uzbrojony w szabelkę; wiedźmin odskoczył płynnie, zakołysał w biodrach i kopnął go z krótkiego dystansu piętą w twarz, rozcinając mu łuk brwiowy i posyłając go siłą rozpędu na pozostałych braci. Niski padł twarzą w kałużę krwi średniego. Najwyższy wrzasnął wściekłe i rzucił na wiedźmina, ale powstrzymał go pączek na patyku, który został ciśnięty prosto w jego twarz jak pałka, przez co chłopak stracił rezon i opuścił na sekundę miecz; wystarczyło. wiedźmin uderzył go pięścią w nos, posyłając na niskiego, który zdążył się podnieść i wyciągnąć miecz, ale, oślepiony przez krew zalewającą mu oczy, i nie opuścił to dość szybko; najwyższy nabił się na ostrze i zawył z bólu. 

Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. 

Ludzie patrzyli na Geralta że strachem; w czasie pojedynku jego kubrak rozchełstał się na tyle, że dotąd ukrywany pod tkaniną srebrny medalion z wilkiem wypadł na wierzch i bezczelnie lśnił w słońcu, zdradzając wszystkim jego tożsamość.

\- Medyka!!!

\- O, bogowie, widzieliście, jak robił mieczem?!

\- Wiedźmak! Tfu! Tfu!

\- To Rzeźnik z Blaviken! Słyszałam ballady, wygląda wypisz - wymaluj!

\- Ha, widać, że rzeźnik, patrzcie, Pąklarze calusieńcy czerwoni od posoki!

\- Morderca!

\- Wezwijcie straż, do cholery!

\- Tak, wezwijcie ich!

\- Straż! W łyka mordercę!

\- Ludzie, ludzie - odezwał się nagle bardzo przyjemny dla ucha, donośny głos. Należał do owego elfiego trubadura, który z jakiegoś powodu zaniechał ucieczki, a teraz siedział wraz ze skrzypaczką i żonglerem ze sceny na wozie z jabłkami i machał nogami. - I co niby powiecie straży? Że człowiek został napadnięty, że się bronił? Że nawet nie dobył miecza, dając tym łajzom nabić się na własne żelaza? Że jedyną bronią, jakiej użył, był pączek na kiju?

Ktoś się roześmiał. 

\- To nie człowiek - prychnął ktoś inny. - To wiedźmin. 

Żongler siedzący obok Jaskra żachnął się.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- To, że jest mutantem! - wypaliła siedząca obok żonglera skrzypaczka. - Jest wyprany z uczuć, żyje z krzywdzenia i zabijania innych stworzeń...

\- Dla mnie to brzmi jak każdy inny człowiek - oznajmił żongler i zaczął żonglować jabłkami.

Ktoś splunął, ktoś w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. Niektórzy ludzie spojrzeli po sobie, wzruszyli ramionami, zaczęli się rozchodzić. Ktoś położył skrwawionych braci Pąklarzy na wóz i zabrał, by opatrzeć im rany, co wprowadziło nieco zamieszania; słowem, tłum przerzedził się i zaczął powoli wracać do normalnego, powolnego rytmu.

Geralt, milcząc, spojrzał w kierunku trójki artystów; zauważył, że Jaskier ukradkiem wciska swym towarzyszom po monecie.

Poczuł rozczarowanie.

Owi towarzysze chwilkę później zeskoczyli z wozu i odeszli (skrzypaczka posłała Jaskrowi buziaka), Jaskier zaś został, majtając nogami i uśmiechnął się wesoło do wiedźmina, gryząc jabłko.

Geralt dopiero teraz dostrzegł kształt jego uszu i zrozumiał pomyłkę; trubadur byl człowiekiem. 

\- To ile jestem ci dłużny za żywota zratowanie, cny wiedźminie?

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla pieniędzy - burknął Geralt. - Zresztą... chyba już mi się odpłaciłeś. Byli o krok od wsadzenia mnie do więzienia. 

Jaskier spojrzał nań intensywnie modrymi oczyma, jakby starał się go rozczytać.

\- Smutno ci, że twój komitet obronny okazał się farsą? - rozczytał bezbłędnie, wiedział o tym natychmiast z wyrazu twarzy Geralta. - A ja to co? Siekana wątróbka? Sam kazałem im to powiedzieć, wiedźminie. Przełożyłem na skecz to, co grało w mojej duszy. Ach, sztuka! Nie wierzysz? Wiec słuchaj, bo oto dodam kolejną kwestię: wiedźmin czy nie, dla mnie zachowałeś o wiele bardziej ludzko niż ludzie, którzy odbierają ci miano człowieka, za powód podając, że masz pionowe źrenice. Kogo obchodzą źrenice? Tak długo, jak ratujesz utalentowanych bardów przed kastracją, a novigradzkie baronówny przed fizyczną samotnością i chłodnymi łożami, możesz mieć źrenice pionowe, poziome, ukośne, a nawet w cętki.

\- Wzruszyłem się. 

\- No, ja myślę! Jestem wszakże poetą! Jabłuszko? A potem flaszka guleckiego cydru? - zaproponował Jaskier. - Czy może odżywiasz się tylko krwią swoich ofiar?

\- Byłoby miło - skinął głową Geralt. - Ale wiedz, że wszystko, co o mnie mówiono, to prawda. Jestem wiedźminem. I jestem Rzeźnikiem z Blaviken. 

\- Ach, Blaviken. Słyszałem ballady. Słyszałem, jak bestialsko podrzynałeś gardła tuzinom bezbronnych, wołających o litość krasnoludków tylko po to, by potem wychędożyć ich królewnę wśród spienionego morza krwi i drgających spazmatycznie ciał konających. 

\- I co? - spytał z napięciem Geralt. 

Jaskier wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja wiem? Rymy dość naciągane. Mała wartość artystyczna. Słowem, napisałbym to o wiele lepiej, ale pierwej musisz wdrożyć mnie w szczegóły. Najlepiej...

\- Najlepiej przy guleckim cydrze.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach? Myślałem, że to domena czarodziejów. 

Geralt nie powstrzymał uśmiechu.


End file.
